undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Maxichien
Maxichien est un mini-boss rencontré dans la Forêt de Couveneige. On le voit plus tard en tant que PNJ chez Grillby's. C'est un membre de la Garde Royale. Profil Apparence Il a le poil entièrement blanc, et porte une armure grise dont les poignets sont ornés de visages de chien, comme la lance qu'il porte en combat, cependant, Maxichien lui-même ne remplit que la partie du cou de l'armure, tout en contrôlant le reste de l'armure d'une manière inconnue. Personnalité Maxichien est incroyablement affectueux et toujours à la recherche d'attention; Dogamy prévient même le protagoniste de subir les conséquences de l'attitude joueuse de Maxichien s'il/elle ne fait pas attention où il/elle s’assoit au bar de Grillby. Histoire Route Neutre Il se trouve avec la plupart des autres personnages canins chez Grillby en-dehors de son service et semble ne pas pouvoir dire grand-chose de plus qu'un effet sonore en faisant une expression ravie (mais cette expression deviendra fâchée si Commandogue et les Dogi ont été tués). Route Pacifiste Maxichien apparaît dans l'épilogue de la Route Pacifiste en-dehors de la librairie de Couveneige avec les autres chiens, jouant gaiement avec Chienmois, faisant ses caractéristiques expression et effet sonore (que Chienmois semble maintenant partager). Une scène pendant les crédits le montre se cachant dans un tas de sable sur la plage avec Undyne et Alphys, comme il faisait dans la neige avant qu'on le combatte, tandis que Minichien effectue son passe-temps familier à côté. Son texte jaune dans les crédits précise qu'il est excité par les changements de sa vie. En combat Attaques * Sa lance en forme de chien passe sur l'écran de droite à gauche, clignotant en bleu et blanc à intervalles courts. * Un petit chien ressemblant à Chien Pénible dort en bas à droite de l'écran, puis se réveille rapidement et lance des aboiements (le mot "BARK") vers l'ÂME dès qu'on bouge. Si le protagoniste reste immobile quand le tour commence, le chien restera endormi tout le tour sans attaquer. Stratégie * Pour l'épargner, le protagoniste doit lui faire signe (Beckon) ou l'ignorer (Ignore), puis le caresser (Pet), puis jouer (Play), et enfin le caresser deux fois. * Comme les autres ennemis canins, on peut l'épargner à l'aide du Bâton. * L'ignorer quatre fois va ennuyer Maxichien et mettra fin au combat. Texte d'ambiance * It's so excited that it thinks fighting is just play. Check * It's the Maxichien. Rencontre * Maxichien is seeking affection. Neutre * Maxichien is waiting for your command. ['''Neutre]' * ''Maxichien is watching you intently. ['''Neutre]' * ''Maxichien is not excited enough to play with. Play * You call the Maxichien. It bounds toward you, flecking slobber into your face. Beckon * Maxichien's ears perk up. Nothing else happens. à nouveau * Maxichien curls up in your lap as it is pet by you. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep... Zzzzz... ... Then it wakes up! It's so excited! après Beckon ou Ignore * Maxichien's excitement is creating a power field that prevents petting. à nouveau * You make a snowball and throw it for the dog to fetch. It splats on the ground. Maxichien picks up all the snow in the area and brings it to you. Now dog is very tired... It rests its head on you... après Pet * As you pet the dog, it sinks its entire weight into you... Your movements slow. But, you still haven't pet enough...! après Play * You pet decisively. Pet capacity reaches 100 percent. The dog flops over with its legs hanging in the air. #2 après Play * Tummy rubs are forbidden. à nouveau * Maxichien is too tired to play. à nouveau * Maxichien inches closer. Ignore * Maxichien is making puppy-dog eyes. '3 fois' * Maxichien decides you are too boring. 4+ fois * Maxichien is patting the ground with its front paws. '''après Pet * Maxichien wants some TLC. après '''Play * Pet capacity is 40-percent. '''après plusieurs Pet * Maxichien just wants affection. après '''Ignore * Maxichien is contented. ['''Neutre, quand il est possible d'épargner]' * ''You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'du Bâton' * Maxichien is panting slowly. bas Galerie Greaterdogtarot.png|Carte de Tarot représentant Maxichien. Trivias * Le nom "Maxichien" vient de la constellation "Canis Major," qui est le latin de "Greater Dog" en anglais. * Maxichien est décrit avec le pronom "ça" ( "it" ) en combat ; tandis que , Commandogue le décrit en utilisant le pronom "il" quand on parle avec lui à Grillby's si il a été tué. ** Papyrus va aussi le décrire en utilisant "il" si le protagoniste l'appelle à l'endroit où il l'a rencontré pour la première fois ( La salle remplie de dunes de neiges ). de:Greater Dog en:Greater Dog es:‎Greater Dog ja:‎Greater Dog pl:Greater Dog ru:Большой Пёс uk:‎Великий Пес zh:‎大狗狗 Catégorie:Couveneige Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ennemis